<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stamina by oikuroosimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971646">Stamina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikuroosimp/pseuds/oikuroosimp'>oikuroosimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikuroosimp/pseuds/oikuroosimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Kageyama went off to the hospital, Hinata didn’t feel well he was low on energy and couldn’t do volleyball properly. He didn’t know exactly why until Kageyama got released from the hospital. They got for some pork buns and Hinata got cornered by two adults he was so low on energy he couldn’t run Kageyama held him and somehow Hinata felt charged up. he ran with Kageyama to the opposite direction did affection from Kageyama increased his stamina?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Back to normal.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>JAJAJAJ THIS IS MY FIRST AO3 FF I HOPE YOU ENJOY 🤧💞💓💞💓</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———</p><p> </p><p>“HINATA!” <br/>Sugawara yelled as Hinata misses another shot Hinata was breathing heavily even without all the running he felt like it was the end of his volleyball dream he can’t do it he can’t spike.</p><p>Hinata sighed and drank his water sitting in the bench tired and exhausted from all the work he was supposed to be working with Kageyama again but he was still in the hospital.</p><p>“Do you think he’s okay?” <br/>Daichi asked Sugawara With a worried tone they’ve never seen Hinata like this they were worried sick.</p><p>“I hope so he probably misses Kageyama’s tosses..” Sugawara laughed nervously, he wasn’t wrong Kageyama and Hinata were close and trusted each other they were best friends.</p><p>Hinata sighed he did miss his tosses he thought he’d be back to normal when he tossed to him again it was getting hard to breathe he facepalmed and a voice can be heard from behind him.</p><p>“Shouyooo what’s wrong??” Nishinoya was comforting him. He put up a bright smile and pat his Kouhai’s back.</p><p>“Do you miss Kageyama that much?” He laughed and smiled even wider.</p><p>“It’s not like that Noya-San!!” Hinata sighed his breathe gradually getting worse.</p><p>“I’m out of stamina..” Hinata sighs and covers his face.</p><p>“That’s not good especially when you get a girlfrie-“ Daichi karate chopped Noya’s head.</p><p>“You can take a break Hinata you need rest..” Daichi sighs and pats Hinata’s head. Hinata pouts he didn’t want rest he wanted to spike properly he wanted to spike with his friend but he’s also scared on dragging everyone down.</p><p>“This not good..” Hinata slaps his own face and heads to the changing room.</p><p>Hinata took off his sweaty shirt and changed back into his uniform he drank more water and grabbed his lunch that he didn’t have time to finish.</p><p>He sighed he mumbled words nobody can hear he ate his lunch that wasn’t even half finish he didn’t have energy to eat either what was going on with Hinata?</p><p>Hinata slammed the door open only to see Kageyama standing behind it.</p><p>“Idiot did you really just bust the door open like that?” He scoffed and coughed while saying it.</p><p>“Kageyama you’re back!” <br/>Hinata wanted to hug him but something blocked it he didn’t want to creep him out after all Hinata wanted his tosses again but even after seeing Kageyama he still felt unenthusiastic he still felt tired.</p><p>“I came here so I can get you pork buns.” Kageyama flusteredly said Kageyama was in the hospital for 3 days.</p><p>“WOW KAGEYAMA I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD MAKE SUCH A CUTE FACE!” Hinata teased and laughed as he makes his Kageyama impression.</p><p>“I was born like this stop being immature ...” he tried hitting Hinata but he noticed Hinata didn’t try to dodge it.</p><p> </p><p>                                 ——— </p><p>They were walking side by side Hinata was dozing off and Kageyama observed Hinata’s strange behavior he was fascinated on how Hinata can look that exhausted he was also very worried too.</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot did you sleep??” They walk inside the store looking at the pork buns.</p><p>“I did..” Hinata delayed his talk he looked like passing out.</p><p>“You better rest and I mean it..” Kageyama answered he realized what he said and switches it with..</p><p>“I don’t want you dragging the team down..” he sighs and buys him another pork bun and heads outside.</p><p>Hinata smiles weakly at Kageyama. Kageyama flinched and Hinata softly said..</p><p>“I need to eat this somewhere this place smells bad...” he sighs and waves at Kageyama going behind the store.</p><p>“that’s honestly a terrible excuse..” he looked at the pork bun Hinata didn’t want to eat he was too tired too exhausted.</p><p>A gang of adults cornered Hinata they whisper on what they want to do to Hinata insults can be heard through Hinata’s ears he can’t run he can’t run at all..</p><p>“HINATA!!” Kageyama ran towards the gang and gradually holds him.</p><p>Kageyama coughed again and coldly stared at the adults.</p><p>“KAGEYAMA?!” Hinata suddenly felt his face burning up and his body was suddenly full of energy it was like he drank thousands of coffee and stayed up all night.</p><p>The adults were ready to pounce but Hinata grabbed Kageyamas hand and rushed out.</p><p>Hinata was running at lightning speed and Kageyama was struggling to catch up.</p><p>They stopped at Kageyama’s house both panting.</p><p>“Hey you’re back to normal.” He laughed at Hinata.</p><p>“I’ll see you Tommorow Idiot.” He walks inside his house.</p><p>Hinata had other thoughts he wanted to be hugged again he wanted that energy again he wanted Kageyama to hug him like that he wanted Kageyama to show him and act like that again.</p><p>Hinata walked home knowing how to get his Stamina back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Time is ticking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata learns that Kageyama’s affection gives him Stamina. But how will Hinata get his spirit back from a closed guy like him..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry for going ghost all of a sudden school is stressful af- Anyways Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata sighed he threw the ball away into the trash, He was suddenly weak again he was tired,restless and exhausted tired knowing he can’t do anything alone. He needed some closer...<br/><br/></p><p>He swore underneath his breath. “FRICK!” He picked up his volleyball back from the trash. He gagged out of disgust and washed it. Why? Why was Hinata aching? </p><p>He sighed and held the ball close onto his chest. Remembering the night of the fight when Kageyama and him fought before Kageyama went to the hospital. he hated it, He hated the thought of it so much he wants to burn to crisps.</p><p>He sighed deciding to call his Nekoma friend Kenma. He needed closure right now... maybe he needed a friends closure.</p><p>”Kenma?” Hinata jumped back into his bed and smiled.</p><p>”Shoyo are you okay?” he asked happily as Kuroo backhugged Kenma. <br/>“CHIBI-CHAN HOW ARE YOU~?” Kuroo giggles and Kenma scoffed.</p><p>Hinata flinched, he didn’t know Kuroo and Kenma were this close... he felt slightly envious.</p><p>”Nothing Kenma...Its just..I’m tired these days.” Kenma blinked after hearing Shoyo said that Kuroo blinked as well.</p><p>”What happend to Kageyama?” Kuroo tilts his head.</p><p>Hinata laughed he laughed until tears fell down his cheeks. </p><p>“I miss the hugs of someone.” Hinata chuckled and Kuroo whistled.</p><p>“What do you think of them now?” Kuroo laughed and Kenma looked annoyed.</p><p>”I think there awesome..” Hinata smiled but his energy was draining again.</p><p>Kenma stopped the call. Kuroo blinked and looked at Kenma “What do you think happened to Hinata?” He and Kenma began walking downstairs.</p><p>”Let him rest he’s exhausted.” Kenma and Kuroo go somewhere.</p><p>Hinata held onto his phone “I want to hug Kageyama..” Hinata cried.</p><p>———</p><p>It was the next day Kageyama coughed and looked at Hinata. Hinata was tired again... <br/><br/></p><p>Kageyama patted his back. “Hinata you dumbass are you okay?” He asked in a cold but worried tone. He stared at Him. Hinata wanted to hug him so bad but a hug like that would stop there friendship right there Hinata didn’t want that he needed Kageyama ... he needed him.</p><p>Kageyama sighed and patted Hinata’s head. “Are you sick and tired after Yesterday?” He asked in a rather more soft tone Hinata jumped “VERY!” They both stared at each other as volleyball passes them.</p><p>“Without your tosses I’m nothing!” Hinata mentions and Kageyama chuckled and scoffed.</p><p>”Without me your nothing is that what you wanna say?” Kageyama joked about.</p><p>Hinata stayed quiet  “So what if I am lonely without you...” his stamina was draining again.</p><p>Kageyama stared at Hinata he coughed. “If this is your way of saying thank you for saving you-“ Hinata laughed “No it isn’t don’t worry ...” They both stare at each other as Daichi calls them to play.</p><p>Hinata manage to spike some of Kageyama’s tosses but he couldn’t help but doze off a little.</p><p>They go home together for today, it was dead silent.</p><p>Kageyama coughs again and again he kept on glancing on Hinata. “Dumbass did you stay up all night?” Hinata laughed “No I didn’t don’t worry..“ Hinata sighed.</p><p>”I’m tired.” Hinata said out of the blue. “I’m tired of waiting for someone.” Kageyama tilted his head “Does our Tangerine like someone?” Hinata laughed “Nah nah i love them as a friend.” <br/><br/>Kageyama chuckled “It might be too late if you don’t hit on them..” Hinata smiles “I’ll take my time..” they go home as the continue there endless talk...But there’s always going to be a end. But just what..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>